Kyokusha Gackt
Option: Character Quote Info: introductory info about Kyo Pre-IC History Kyo was born native to a planet so far in the Outer Rim that there is no information on it. The planet's name was Shuzoku (shoo-zoh-koo) and its inhabitants knew nothing of the war. The Shuzoki (shoo-zoh-kee) were a race that rarely ventured outside of their planet or system. Those that did were either never seen again or returned with stories of being hunted and tested on, later dying upon their return. Soon, the travel beyond the planet was restricted, leaving Shuzoku underly develeped in technology. However, rogue Shuzoki would leave the planet anyway and one day when one returned, the Empire followed. The planet was a valuable resource of metals and space not to mention well hidden. Pure candy for the Empire of that time. However, the Shuzoki refused to give up their planet to the Empire. They wanted nothing to do with the war and they wanted no Outsiders housed there. Of course, the Empire never took rejection well and war broke out. The planet didn't stand a chance though they fought back. Shuttles were launched to try to save as many people as they good, though TIE fighters hunted them mercilessly. Only one ship made it out only to crash into the deserts of Tatooine. Sand flies and a shuttle is ripped into pieces. Those aboard are strewn about the area, but one regains consciousness and hides before the Sand People of Tatooine come and claim all that they find. The hidden creature passes out only to awaken once again being pulled from underneath the shard of shuttle she had taken refuge with. The men that found her were slavers, not knowing what to make of her. Thinking her only to be a horansi half-breed, they cut off her tail and tossed her into slavery. She was given no name, but something in the back of her shattered mind was screaming to her. The only thing she had left from her world to take into slavery. A name. Kyokusha Gackt. IC History The next four years, Kyo remained blank in slavery. She didn't know her age norwhere she came from. For all she knew, she was human and a slave her entire life. However, after four years had passed, Kyo made a sudden decision. While making a common errand to Mos Eisley, Kyo jumped into a cargo ship and hid amongst the crates. A few flights later, she emerges from the hangar, finding herself on the surface of Corellia which was, at the time, under New Republic rule. She knew nothing of the outside worlds. She knew little of the war between Empire and Republic and quickly adopted the New Republic beliefs. She sought a recruiter out and they hesitently take in the rogue slave escapee. She joined the ranks of the NRI but still had a lot to learn. First order of business was to learn to fly which she gained from Wedge Antilles. Then Kyo was assigned to work with Shumal Flepp to learn the ropes of her title. In a two year span, she has met and married Drax Rendolen, a playful Starfighter pilot that has catapulted through the ranks of the New Republic. In the past year, she has started a family her with son Hikaru Connor Rendolen and daughter Emma Megumi Rendolen. Life was going great. Things couldn't have gotten any better... thus, they got worse. From one event to another, her entire life shattered. Drax disappeared. The New Republic declared Drax dead; killed in a space confrontation. At the same time, the New Republic Intelligence suddenly and inexplicably became suspicious of her. Kyo was discharged from the New Republic Intelligence after two years of service. Kyo refused to accept the money NRI tried to give her; a six month pay advance to go along with her firing. To the day she left the NRI ship for good, she swore her loyalty to them; claiming they were making a mistake. Retrieving her children from Corellia, she put them under the care of her long-time trusted friend, Ernest Pallando, while she tried to find her peace. A month later, she returned to Caspar to retrieve her children. A mutal friend of hers and Drax named Gavin Shai came to her side, offering to help her get back on her feet. With Gavin, Kyo began to find her place once more. She joined the ranks of the Corporate Sector Authority under direct command of Pallando. Fate was not done with her. She soon heard word that Drax was alive. Gavin came to her on Mikassa with the news, speaking of how he had claimed his love of her to Drax... and how Drax threw him across the room. Kyo, shocked, didn't know what to say. Drax gives Gavin divorce papers for Kyo to sign. Crushed, Kyo had no choice but to sign them. Drax would later be accidentally killed in space combat by his close friend Johanna Siri te Danaan, thus leaving his legacy in the hands of his surviving children. Now married to Gavin, he and Kyo worked together in the CSA. Enter one Scaven Marx. A long-time enemy of Kyo and commander to Gavin, he disapproved of Shai's marriage to Kyo and sought out to pull them apart. Marx was successful and Gavin betrayed Kyo. Pallando lashed out against Gavin's action; shooting out the man's knees. Meanwhile, Kyo sought the protection of her new allies, Aegis Kappa lead by Tyler McBride. For reasons a mystery to common knowledge, Pallando then turned on Kyokusha and sought her head. McBride and Aegis Kappa counterattacked. In the end, the CSA and Pallando became only a bitter memory to the thrice betrayed woman. With her new family of Aegis Kappa, Kyo quickly hardened. She did smuggling runs for Draga the Hutt of Tatooine as well as bounting hunting. On top of it all, she became a marauder with Jacob Astor's pirate crew; a career that ended only by Tyler Damion's interference. His betrayal to Aegis Kappa and alignment with the Empire made him a direct conflict. Tyler had control over the Privateers, thus forcing Jacob to turn against Kyo upon threat of her own life... and his. As an Intelligence agent, Kyo saw to it that few knew of her exploits and connections. Even now, there isn't much on the woman's actions. Kyo is now known to be paired with Darsk Rost, an ex-Imperial-gone-Independent who was once part of Talon Karrde. She is always got her hand into something and is often referred to as being unstable and always carrying a weapon. No longer playing for the Empire of the Republic, Kyo enjoys watching the balance of power teeter back and forth. All the while doing whatever best benefits her. Appearance & Equipment No information yet OOC Information No information yet Gackt, Kyokusha